marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Geoffrey Wilder
|affiliation = Crips (formerly) (formerly) |tv series = Runaways |actor = Ryan Sands |status = In Custody}} Geoffrey Wilder is a former member of the Crips, founder and CEO of the Geoffrey Wilder Construction Inc. and a former member of PRIDE. He is the husband of Catherine Wilder and the father of Alex Wilder. Over time, Geoffrey grew uncomfortable at the idea of sacrificing teenagers during PRIDE's rituals. He also had to deal with the return of Darius Davis, a former friend who craved vengeance upon him as Davis had served a jail sentence for Geoffrey, which led to Davis kidnapping Geoffrey's son Alex, who progressively distanced himself from Geoffrey. In parallel, Geoffrey also discovered that Molly Hernandez might have known about the secret sacrifices committed by PRIDE. When these suspicions were confirmed by Catherine, Geoffrey and his wife conspired with Hernandez's adoptive parents Dale and Stacey Yorkes choosing not to inform Jonah and instead sending Hernandez away. During the confrontation between PRIDE and the Runaways, which led to Alex's disappearance, Geoffrey saw Jonah attacking his son along with the other teenagers. When Jonah refused to let them see Karolina Dean so that they could try to find where their son was, Geoffrey and Catherine angrily left PRIDE and decided to find Alex on their own. Biography Early Life Joining PRIDE In 1999, Wilder and Darius Davis were serving a jail sentence in Los Angeles Penitentiary for gang activity, specifically the shooting of Osiris. Later, Jonah approached Geoffrey and his legal attorney Catherine Henderson and offered to purchase land in South Central that was left to Wilder from his deceased uncle, with opening offer was five million dollars. Geoffrey refused to sell the land unless he would be treated as Jonah's business partner. Initially, Jonah declined as Wilder would be incarcerated for some time. In response, Henderson pledged to have Wilder out within a month: Wilder asked Davis to take the blame for Osiris' death. Davis agreed, counting on Wilder to repay his debt once they would be both out of jail.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom Rite of Blood First Sacrifices Having been released from prison, Wilder, who had married Catherine Wilder in the process, was once again contacted by Jonah. Jonah took them to a mysterious location in Brentwood and showed them a mysterious basement, indicating that it would become an important place for PRIDE. Therefore, the Wilders built the Wilder Mansion over this basement. Along with the other members of PRIDE, Wilder went into this basement for a ritual ceremony involving the young Brooks Watten, a member of the Church of Gibborim. Wilder watched as Watten got into a Dematerialization Box prepared by Victor Stein and his body was converted into pure energy which would be used to restore Jonah. While most of the members of PRIDE were horrified by the deed, Wilder noticed that there was a camera which had recorded the whole sacrifice, preventing them to go to the police and forcing them to carry on the rituals.Runaways: 1.06: Metamorphosis When Gene and Alice Hernandez were killed in a so-called accident, Wilder suspected that Tina Minoru had actually murdered them. During the funeral, he openly voiced his suspicions to Robert Minoru, who firmly denied that his wife had anything to do with it.Runaways: 1.03: Destiny Despite his reluctance at the idea of murdering young teenagers, Wilder scrupulously went with the rest of PRIDE into carrying the sacrifices in order to restore Jonah. In parallel, the company he had founded, Geoffrey Wilder Construction Inc., managed the PRIDE Construction Site, where Jonah had told the PRIDE that they would dig out a source of clean and renewable energy.Runaways: 1.02: Rewind Personality To be added Abilities *'Marksman': To be added Equipment Weapons *' ': Wilder kept the sidearm in his study, but it was founded by his son Alex. *' ': Wilder's sidearm, notably pointing the 1911 on Dale Yorkes to drop his weapon.Runaways: 1.08: Tsunami Other Equipment *'Bulletproof Vest': Wilder wore a Bulletproof Vest when he went to save his son after he got kidnapped by Darius Davis. Relationships Family *Uncle † *Mother *Catherine Wilder - Wife *Alex Wilder - Son Allies *Nana B *Geoffrey Wilder Construction Inc. **Howard - Subordinate *PRIDE **Leslie Dean **Tina Minoru **Robert Minoru **Dale Yorkes **Stacey Yorkes **Victor Stein **Janet Stein **Gene Hernandez † **Alice Hernandez † *Los Angeles Police Department **Flores Enemies *Crips **Osiris † - Boss turned Victim **Darius Davis † - Former Best Friend turned Enemy **Andre Compton † - Victim *Jonah † - Benefactor turned Enemy *Frank Dean *Sacrifice Victims **Brooks Watten † **Adam Cooper † **Jamie Baxter † **Tim Bennett † **Xavier Marquez † **Karly Scolari † **James Braswyck † **Anthony Rocha † **Kim Hwang † **Bridget Bynum † **John Donahue † **Emily Wong † **Yvonne Taylor † **Brian Geparhart † **Destiny Gonzalez † *Runaways - Friends turned Situational Enemies **Nico Minoru **Karolina Dean **Gert Yorkes **Chase Stein **Molly Hernandez Trivia *In the comics, Geoffrey Wilder is a crimeboss and the leader of PRIDE. Behind the Scenes *Guy Fernandez was a stunt double for Ryan Sands in the role of Geoffrey Wilder. References External Links * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Criminals Category:Executives Category:Crips Leaders Category:Los Angeles Penitentiary Inmates Category:PRIDE Members Category:Geoffrey Wilder Construction Inc. Leaders Category:High Body Count Category:Villains